


Musings on the Leslie/Jonah relationship

by AkimaDoll



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimaDoll/pseuds/AkimaDoll
Summary: Not a fic, just some things I've noticed that are wigging me out





	Musings on the Leslie/Jonah relationship

Hello all,

This is not a fic, but some musings on the relationship between Leslie and Jonah.

Jonah is who-the-heck-knows-how-old, especially since he is the analogue to/is the Gibborim of the original comics. Now in the show canon it is confirmed that he is "The Being" that inspired Leslie's father to create the Church of the Gibborim. This implies that he was involved in the affairs of Leslie's family likely before Leslie was even born. We also know concretely that Jonas is Karolina's father in the TV cannon.

It feels to me very likely that Jonah groomed Leslie like any sexual predator grooms their prey, and that Jonah would have begun a sexual relationship with Leslie long before she reached legal adulthood to cement his hold on her, with the added bonus of producing offspring that could (and does) have his genetic "gifts" (Karolina). Now there are plenty of documented cases of instances like this where the groomed child-later-adult can have very strong Stockholm Syndrome, causing them to not just protect the abuser, but to actually develop strong emotional bonds with their abuser. This explains Leslie's almost slavish devotion to Jonah, even when her personal actions show that she is often at the very least uncomfortable with what she is doing in his name, if not outright opposed to it although afraid to defy him.

I was just wondering if anyone had the same thought that I have, and this is really my only venue for them - I'm an infrequent user of Tumblr, and quite frankly I find navigating things over there like trying to herd 100 cats...


End file.
